The present invention is related to high capacity mobile communications systems, and more particularly to a point-to-multipoint digital micro-cellular communication system.
With the widespread use of wireless technologies additional signal coverage is needed in urban as well as suburban areas. One obstacle to providing full coverage in these areas is steel frame buildings. Inside these tall shiny buildings (TSBs), signals transmitted from wireless base stations attenuate dramatically and thus significantly impact the ability to communicate with wireless telephones located in the buildings. In some buildings, very low power ceiling mounted transmitters are mounted in hallways and conference rooms within the building to distribute signals throughout the building. Signals are typically fed from a single point and then split in order to feed the signals to different points in the building.
In order to provide coverage a single radio frequency (RF) source needs to simultaneously feeds multiple antenna units, each providing coverage to a different part of a building for example. Simultaneous bi-directional RF distribution often involves splitting signals in the forward path (toward the antennas) and combining signals in the reverse path (from the antennas). Currently this can be performed directly at RF frequencies using passive splitters and combiners to feed a coaxial cable distribution network. In passive RF distribution systems, signal splitting in the forward path is significantly limited due to inherent insertion loss associated with the passive devices. Each split reduces the level of the signal distributed in the building thereby making reception, e.g. by cell phones, more difficult. In addition, the high insertion loss of coaxial cable at RF frequencies severely limits the maximum distance over which RF signals can be distributed. Further, the system lacks any means to compensate for variations of insertion loss in each path.
Another solution to distributing RF signals in TSBs is taking the RF signal from a booster or base station, down converting it to a lower frequency, and distributing it via Cat 5 (LAN) or coaxial cable wiring to remote antenna units. At the remote antenna units, the signal is up converted and transmitted. While down-conversion reduces insertion loss, the signals are still susceptible to noise and limited dynamic range. Also, each path in the distribution network requires individual gain adjustment to compensate for the insertion loss in that path.
In another approach, fiber optic cables are used to distribute signals to antennas inside of a building. In this approach, RF signals are received from a bi-directional amplifier or base station. The RF signals directly modulate an optical signal, which is transported throughout the building as analog modulated light signals over fiber optic cable. Unfortunately, conventional systems using analog optical modulation transmission over optical fibers require highly sophisticated linear lasers to achieve adequate performance. Also, analog optical systems are limited in the distance signals can be transmitted in the building. Typically, this limitation is made worse due to the use of multimode fiber that is conventionally available in buildings. Multimode fiber is wider than single mode fiber and supports a number of different reflection modes so that signals tend to exhibit dispersion at the terminating end of the fiber. In addition, analog installation typically includes significant balancing when setting up the system. Further, RF levels in the system need to be balanced with the optical levels. If there is optical attenuation, the RF levels need to be readjusted. In addition, if the connectors are not well cleaned or properly secured, the RF levels can change.
Digitization of the RF spectrum prior to transport solves many of these problems. The level and dynamic range of digitally transported RF remains unaffected over a wide range of path loss. This allows for much greater distances to be covered, and eliminates the path loss compensation problem. However, this has been strictly a point-to-point architecture. One drawback with digitally transported RF in a point-to-point architecture is the equipment and cost requirement. A host RF to digital interface device is needed for each remote antenna unit. In particular, for use within a building or building complex the number of RF to digital interface devices and the fiber to connect these devices is burdensome. For example, in a building having 20 floors, the requirement may include 20 host RF to digital interface devices for 20 remote antenna units, 1 per floor. In some applications more than one remote antenna unit per floor may be required. As a result, there is a need in the art for improved techniques for distributing RF signals in TSBs, which would incorporate the benefits of digital RF transport into a point-to-multipoint architecture.
The above-mentioned problems with distributing RF signals within a building and other problems are addressed by the present invention and will be understood by reading and studying the following specification.
In one embodiment, a digital radio frequency transport system is provided. The transport system includes a digital host unit and at least two digital remote units coupled to the digital host unit. The digital host unit includes shared circuitry that performs bi-directional simultaneous digital radio frequency distribution between the digital host unit and the at least two digital remote units.
In another embodiment, a digital radio frequency transport system is provided. The transport system includes a digital host unit and at least one digital expansion unit coupled to the digital host unit. The transport system further includes at least two digital remote units, each coupled to one of the digital host unit and the digital expansion unit. The digital host unit includes shared circuitry that performs bi-directional simultaneous digital radio frequency distribution between the digital host unit and the at least two digital remote units.
In an alternate embodiment, a method of performing point-to-multipoint radio frequency transport is provided. The method includes receiving radio frequency signals at a digital host unit and converting the radio frequency signals to a digitized radio frequency spectrum. The method also includes optically transmitting the digitized radio frequency spectrum to a plurality of digital remote units. The method further includes receiving the digitized radio frequency spectrum at the plurality of digital remote units, converting the digitized radio frequency spectrum to analog radio frequency signals and transmitting the analog radio frequency signals via a main radio frequency antenna at each of the plurality of digital remote units.